The invention is based on a fuel injection pump as generally described hereinafter. A pump of this kind is known from German Auslegeschrift No. 23 22 858, in which the elements effecting the stroke, such as rollers, push rods and springs, are disposed individually in the sleeve. This individual disposition is problematical, because it reduces the stability of the pump, and repair is expensive because of the great number of separate parts.